


Blank Space - Will Lenney Imagine

by anotherlonelygayboy



Category: WillNE
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Other, first imagine, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherlonelygayboy/pseuds/anotherlonelygayboy
Summary: A short imagine about a gender non-specific reader and Will Lenney meeting at a club.





	Blank Space - Will Lenney Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is the first thing i've ever written so sorry if its shit

Paring: WillNE x Reader (Gender Neutral)  
Word count: 206  
Warnings: Lil’ flirty with some suggestive touching  
Rating: 13+   
Requested: Nope  
Requests: Open

You’re in a club dancing when you spot a cute boy from across the room dancing and laughing with his mates. You almost never come here so there’s no harm in trying right? You continue to dance while checking him out and realize he’s definitely noticed you staring. You decide you can get your message across by lip syncing the song that’s blaring in the club while looking at him.

“Oh my god, look at that face,” You mouth and point to him while continuing your movements. “You look like my next mistake.” You somewhat jokingly wiggle your eyebrows at him.

He laughs a bit at your cheesiness as he makes his way over to you. “Hey there-” He starts to say as you put a finger to your mouth to silence him and you continue to mouth the words of the song.

“Cuz we’re young and we’re reckless, we’ll take this way too far.” You let your hands roam his chest.

He laughs and dances along side you until the song ends and you’re both touching all over each other when you take his hand and lead him out of the club to the street while his mates yell at both of you teasing remarks.


End file.
